


Water

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, self pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving in Skyhold alone, Dirthamen, having taken on the name 'Souveri', aches badly for his twin Falon'Din, who is still missing. He longs for him so much, that it even has taken over his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt on my dirthamen-roleplay-blog on tumblr. The prompt was for a vivid memory.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

Nights in Arlathan were a collection of beautifully fitting paradoxes. The sky was as black as can be, shadows so dark they seemed like tears in the fabric of reality. Yet, the moon standing high was basking everything, not hidden in shadows in a bright, pale light. The air was warm from the day’s summer heat, but the breeze whispering through the trees brought a cooling sensation, that caused goosebumps to erupt on heated skin. The air was still and blissful silence enveloped all dreaming creatures, but Dirthamen still heard the multitude of whispered secrets: Confessions of love that must not be; Worried thoughts and fears, not spoken aloud as to not let anyone know of these weaknesses; crimes, both outragingly scandalous, as well as ridiculously harmless, whispered in hushed voices into the culprits’ pillows.

There was nothing definite, nothing absolute during Arlathanian nights - nothing but him:  
Toned muscles moving tantalizing under tanned skin, white teeth flashing at him in a wicked grin, as green eyes darkened with lust, glowing softly as they still reflected the silvery moonlight.

There was water, a beguiling abundance of crystal-clear water:  
Tiny droplets, glistening like diamonds in the light of Mythal’s gift, adorning his chest and shoulders, like the most decadent and valuable jewelry, bigger drops running in teasing lines down the curves of his taught stomach, occasionally joining one another on there inevitable decent, the black, inky liquid of the pond he was standing in curving around his hips in just the right way to hide his neither-regions, while still igniting alluring imaginations.

There were strong arms, well-trained from hunting with bow and arrow on countless days, stretched out to Dirthamen in an inviting gesture, promising lust and self-abandoning pleasure, as well as safety and enveloping love.

* * *

 

Souveri woke with a start, feeling disoriented, hot and incredibly turned on, the image of Falon'Din’s naked, wet body glistening in the pale moonlight etched vividly into his mind.

His cock strained against his pants, leaking precum onto his belly and his balls felt tight and full. Groaning, the mage turned onto his stomach, hoping to quench his arousal by trapping his erection between the mattress and his own weight.

A few seconds passed before  he subconsciously began moving his hips against the sheets in languid, rolling motions, his body instinctively seeking the friction that would only stir his needs. Vivid pictures, details of Falon'Din’s luscious body began to flood his mind, as it rose from its sleepy haze and into conscious lust. His hips' movements became more eager, rutting helplessly at his mattress, while his arms hugged his blanket in a tight embrace. His breathing grew heavier as he neared his climax, but apart from the rustling of his sheets and the faint creek of his bed, the mage made no sounds.

He stilled completely, as his orgasm washed over him and he spent himself in his pants. With a long, tired sigh Souveri came down from his high and immediately buried his face in his pillow, groaning softly.

Goodness gracious, it was high time Solas found his twin-soul, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this painful torment his mind provided him with.


End file.
